helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk to Barbalius
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda decides to learn from the failure of the previous mission and establish a closer relationship with Barbalius before gathering information. Objective Win Barbalius' heart and chat with him. Rewards EXP +23 900 Diamonds +50 Black Rabbit Ears x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barbalius entitled "Before I Started This" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, before I started this letter, I had been wondering whether I should confess my contradictory feelings. Given the education I've received: a truly elegant gentleman should never deceive a lady. I believe that I'm undoubtedly an elegant and considerate gentleman. Hence I swallowed the words of rejection that I planned to tell you. Well... You really have a pair of beautiful eyes. Who could say no to you? If any, please introduce him to me. I would be really grateful. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, I heard... Magda: Mom... Pardon me... Eliza: He-heh... My child, don't be silly. Magda: I didn't get any information...... Lady Lynna was also there, she criticized me for approaching Mr. Barbalius purposefully...... Eliza: Well-- she was right. Magda: Then Mr. Barbalius left...... Eliza: He's suspicious of you now. He must excel in something to be designated as an envoy. However frivolous and easygoing he appears, he's extremely sensitive when it comes to impure intentions. Magda: Hmm...? Mom, what should I do? Eliza: Getting close to the envoy of a neighboring country is also an important lecture on sociality. Magda, do you still remember how I taught you? What should you do in such a case? Magda: Make friends with them first? Eliza: Yes. Do as what you were taught before. Story Chat 2 Barbalius: Lady Ellenstein, do you know how to make me hate someone? Magda: Eh? Why did you say that? Barbalius: Indeed, I know, you come to me for some purpose. Yet I cannot convince myself to hate you. Ah...... such beautiful sorrow...... Magda: ... Barbalius: That's so bad. Magda: You... you... Barbalius: Back to the point, who is behind you? Let me think about it, Olineaux? Magda: !!! Barbalius: So far, we have only talked about the Olineaux family, so it is not hard to guess what you were up to. Magda: You are so clever...... Barbalius: I'm flattered. Magda: (No wonder he was assigned as envoy...... His elegant, shining appearance has caught everyone's eyes......) Barbalius: What should we talk about today? What does the honorable duke what to know? Magda: ...He's interested in your opinion of Finsel's other nobles. Barbalius: Oh? Speaking of Finsel's other nobles, only three families can cause the duke's concern, right? Since then, I will tell you the truth. Bavlenkas are too imperious, Jorcastles are ruled by a woman and are not under consideration of the Grand Duke Lionheart, and Sakan...... a frivolous prodigal and a romantic poet? Sadly, there is no outstanding politicians. Magda: (Quite incisive opinions......) Barbalius: Lady Ellenstein, are you...... thinking? Magda: Err... May I trouble you with another question? Last time you mentioned the Olineaux Family... Barbalius: Ha, that's right. For generations, leaders of the Knights have been an Olineaux, yet the glory of Amber Knights are going to dusk. However, the glory of the Amber Knights is about to end. Magda: (How would Duke Olineaux feel when he hears this?) Barbalius: But a wise man once said, 'It is lucky to find an egg amidst stones.' Magda: A wise man? Barbalius: Our king is the greatest wise man on the continent. Magda: ............(The greatest?) Barbalius: Anyway, please report to the Duke what you have heard. Since it has been late, let us call it a day, shall we? Maybe next time, we can sit and chat freely about our king's glory. Farewell, Lady Ellenstein. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, you were totally right. Today Mr. Barbalius and I... Eliza: Tell me later. Duke Olineaux's servant is waiting for you. Magda: In such a short notice...... (Handed over the note with the information) Sorry for keeping you wait. Servant: (Took it) My lord wants to thank you for your hard work. This is a present for you. Maid: I'll take it. Eliza: What a beautiful box! Magda, show your gratitude to the duke! Magda: Please forward my gratitude to the duke. (Made a salute) Servant: No problem. Lady Ellenstein, Mrs Eliza, I bid you farewell. (Leave) Magda: Phew... Finally I can catch some breath... Err... I mean... Eliza: ......You are right, at least we can rest for a while. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3